


soaked. (drabbles)

by pennyluck



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, F/M, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, She/her pronouns, Shower Sex, Smut, Unnamed POV Character - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyluck/pseuds/pennyluck
Summary: It’s on the tin.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. hands. (mammon)

**Author's Note:**

> All prompt words come from the Lover100 Prompt Tables.
> 
> ** Remember to practice good hygiene, use condoms/dental dams, lube is a friend not a failure, and get far away from people who try to pressure you into doing things you’re uncomfortable doing.

Her eyes are closed, focus intent on the hardness inside her and the ever-building warmth in her belly. Knees bent and toes curled she rolls her hips, dragging a sharp breath from Mammon’s lips. Her gentle panting mingles with the sticky squelch between them. Beneath her hands, his chest rises and falls, his heart pounding. Then it happens—warm calloused palms meet her knees, travel up her thighs and settle on her waist. His grip is gentle, holding her, cherishing each movement. Another ragged gasp leaves him, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh of her hips to induce mind-fogging ecstasy.


	2. leather. (lucifer)

She found it funny how the simple task of filing had ended with her legs anchored around a demon’s waist as he laid into her with steady rhythm. No time for removing clothes, only hiking up her skirt and unbuckling his belt. Her arms shook from trying to hold up her own weight, forcing her to lay back on the desktop. Lucifer’s thrust deepened as pleasure hummed low in his throat. With another few he doubled over her, hands cradling her as he came, forehead pressed to hers. Breath on her cheeks, the scent of those damn leather gloves intoxicating.


	3. dirty. (beel)

Keeping Beel at bay until they arrived home took a little teasing. His team had fought through rain and mud to win the game; elation turned from a spinning hug to deep earthy kiss to locking the bathroom door and peeling off each other’s wet, muddy clothes while the shower steamed. Rivulets of water ran over his shoulders, down his chest. Their bodies pressed close in the small space, her tongue teasing his nipples. Her breath hitched when he lifted her leg around his waist, pressing the tip of his erection to her slick folds, sighing as he entered gently.


	4. control. (satan)

She tried many things to move Satan away from his books. She was tired of studying. Petulant for attention she lowered her lips to the back of his neck, licking and sucking gently. He’d shivered under her ministrations. She moved to the soft skin behind his ear only for him to give an irritated grumble and fix her with a warning stare, to which she answered, “Make me.” Within seconds he’d set aside his book and pinned her to the bed as she giggled, a moment more to slip a hand under her skirt, wetting his fingers and sinking in.


	5. virgin. (asmo)

She laid naked on Asmo’s bed as he messaged her tension away, occasionally grazing the gem between her cheeks. He eased the plug out as she whimpered in delight, slender fingers slipping between her folds, then up to circle the small gape. She reached a hand back to glide his length, spreading the lube evenly before he teased himself between her thighs. His erection pressed to her gape, gingerly entering and dragging a shuddering gasp from her lips. Moments passed of inching, waiting, checking in. Finally, a slow thrust, a pressure so intense her legs trembled under the new sensation.


	6. cuddle. (belphie)

The strings of star shaped lights gave the attic room a warm, cozy glow. It had been a lazy afternoon of hiding away in the soft bed, nestled under several blankets. She ran her fingers through Belphegor’s hair, his pleased hums tickling her bare midriff as her nails lightly scraped his scalp. His lips met her stomach, fluttering toward the hem of her underwear, a hand mindlessly brushing her thigh. She lifted her hips as he pulled the moist panties down, placing gentle kisses over the trimmed hair, briefly suckling her clit, tongue traveling up the length of her folds.


	7. fingers. (levi)

She was surprised by the demon’s deftness, though perhaps she shouldn’t have been. Years of gaming had trained Levi’s hands in coordination. She’d managed to distract him from budding frustration over a game by planting her lips along his throat. It hadn’t taken much to encourage him once started. She’d demonstrated what he wanted and he’d followed, pulling her back to his chest, her knees spread. Doubt left him as he explored her cunt, slowly pumping before curling his fingers deep inside when she asked, bringing her to a breathy pant as she clenched around his digits, hot and wet.


	8. secret. (solomon)

He grunted softly with each thrust, his arms wrapped around her, keeping her upright. Her knees nearly buckled when Solomon buried himself in her, her hand muffling a startled gasp trying not to alert the demons on the other side of the hedge. She whimpered as he slipped free of her, planting a loving kiss on her cheek before pulling her against a mossy ruin wall. She held her skirt up for him to slip back inside, slick, hot, hard and easy. Her toes curled as she stretched around him, his pace turning to evenly spaced thrusts, filling her entirely.


	9. choices. (barbatos)

She worried she would forget the way he felt and wondered if there was a timeline in which they had loved one another for longer than a moment. Barbatos said himself he chose the best paths and he could send her world spinning in any which way he wanted. So she stayed as long as she could, stealing desperate kisses and laying ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She took him eagerly, her frantic release following his. Come dripped from her as he pulled out and lay beside her, leaving her weary of time and aching for more.


	10. ring. (simeon)

She couldn’t ignore the growing light around Simeon’s head, a halo typically barely visible. The ring had taken to shimmering when she’d arrived at Purgatory Hall with a new movie in hand. He’d blushed fiercely when she asked about it. Now with her lips around him, lights turned out, the halo’s color shifted between gold and white, growing brighter, more opaque as she swirled her tongue over the head of his member. She continued agonizingly slow. The halo glowed brightly as he twitched in her mouth; a warm light cast over them as he pulled her into a deep kiss.


	11. protection. (diavolo)

Letting go was not an option. Not with her knees bent around him, feet locked to keep close. Not with his length buried inside her, the curve pressing in a way that each lungful of breath sent a shiver up her spine. The prince’s lap supported her on firm thighs. Dia held her tight, whispering poetry into her ear, his breath cool on perspiring skin. She rocked into him, hoarsely crying out at the depth his length rubbed. She pressed her face to his neck, breathing in his sharp scent. He rocked her gently stoking a fire in her belly.


End file.
